peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Lomax (cancelled video game)
Not to be confused with the ancient Peppish script Peppa Lomax Peppa Lomax (meaning "Peppa's Time" in ancient Peppish) was a time travel solo and multiplayer sandbox video game in development by eOne game studios. The game was cancelled on December 12, 2018 but it may be released in the future. Gameplay Peppa Lomax was an action role-playing video game played in a third-person perspective, in which players assumed control of Frenzel Dormington Pig, as she progressed through the ages from prehistoric Peppatown to modern Peppatown. Not much else is known about gameplay. Development Peppa Lomax was under development by eOne games. The concept for the game was created when eOne established in 2006 but the studio decided to move to develop Fantastivita instead of making Peppa Lomax. The studio attempt to re-pitch the game again after the completion of Fantastivita, and a prototype was made but it failed to generate any interest, and the studio moved on to develop The Peppa 101. When the development of The Peppa 101 was almost finished, the idea for Peppa Lormax was revised, and the game's development officially began in 2013. eOne lost interest in The Peppa 101 and the game was scrapped. Director Thomas Pork, aged 37, was hired in 2013. Pork considered the game a new experience for the studio, as it was something that they had never worked on before. The studio hoped that they could create a game whose gameplay would have been unlike any other game previously developed by eOne. She described it as a big challenge for the studio. He also considered the collaboration between eOne and Microsoft a leap forward for the studio. According to him, Fantastivita-styled action and reflexes is not the core focus of the game, but he promised that the game's combat "will remain at the quality that’s always defined eOne's action games". The team put more emphasis on graphics and visual quality to create a game that is "photo-realistic". The game was designed to be more accessible for new players and the team hoped that the game's ancient and never-before seen settings can introduce it to a wider audience. eOne also consulted Microsoft's user research labs to ensure that the game would suit the taste of a broad audience. Peppa Lomax ''would be the first action time travelling game developed by eOne. Pork described the game as a dream come true for her, as he had always wanted to create a game where you could go back in time to a place never before imagined. In order to add a twist to the game's world and prevent it from being too typical, the team introduced Frenzel instead of Peppa Pig, a young pig who comes from the modern world, to contrast with the ancient settings of the game. The bonding between the game's protagonist and the ancients was not originally planned. Pork's original vision was to have ancients fighting against and trying to kill Frenzel. However, they decided to add that later on because they wanted to increase player participation in the game. In order to tackle the problem of having two lead characters in a game, they focused the story on Frenzel. It was once intended to be a game, in which players travelled back in time to the dinosaur age but that idea was later scrapped. The initial deal between eOne and Microsoft was facilitated by agent Jacobvia Broccic. The game was officially announced at eOne Game Studios' press conference at E3 2014 with a cinematic trailer. The game missed E3 2015, but the game's gameplay was shown at Gamescom 2015, alongside[[Prepdown#Sequel| ''Prepdown 2 ]] and Grand Theft Puddle. The game's four-player co-operative multiplayer mode was also announced. Peppa Lomax was set to be released worldwide for the Xbox One, Windows 10 and PS4 in late 2016 but was later delayed to 2017 and then October 13, 2019. The game was later cancelled on December 12, 2018 because it was stuck in development hell for nearly ten years, and director Thomas Pork stated that "the game was going nowhere". and Ilbas from the Densgetter]] eOne announced at E3 2018 a second trailer for Peppa Lomax showing Frenzel being tortured at the Tower of London with a release date slated for late 2019 that they forgot to show at Gamescom 2015. Pork stated, while at E3 2018, that Peppa Lomax might not be cancelled. According to a source leaked during the January 15, 2020 keynote, a third ''Peppa Lomax ''trailer exists, with background voices hinting a release date of 2022. Category:Fanon Category:Cancelled Category:Fanon Games